In continuing its Body Composition and Metabolic Core and related laboratory, Drew proposes to improve the health of individuals?especially racial and ethnic minorities?suffering obesity and metabolic disorders. This core will further augment and strengthen the institutional clinical research capabilities to support diabetes-related research studies by providing metabolic and nutritional services to Drew investigators. The populations served by Drew, primarily Hispanic and African American, suffer from higher rates of obesity, diabetes, metabolic syndrome, and physical inactivity, all of which add to the high morbidity and mortality rate in this community. This core will provide centralized access to facilities and equipment for body composition assessment in these populations, enhance the research capabilities and competitiveness of Drew investigators currently engaged in metabolic research, and facilitate recruitment of investigators with expertise in state-of-the-art metabolic and body composition methodology and a commitment to diabetes and metabolic research. The specific aims of this core are to: 1. Provide centralized access via a laboratory to facilities and equipment for body composition assessment in humans; 2. Enhance research capabilities and competitiveness of Drew investigators currently engaged in metabolic research; 3. Facilitate recruitment of investigators with expertise in state-of-the art metabolic and body composition methodology, as well as a commitment to diabetes and metabolic research; and 4. Increase the body of knowledge and research activity (grant submissions and procurement, presentations and publications) in diabetes and metabolic disorders as related to improving the health care of women, ethnic/racial minorities, and other disadvantaged populations.